


Leaving for Val Royeaux

by RoboFlower



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Kid Inquisitor, cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFlower/pseuds/RoboFlower
Summary: Litha Lavellan, with the help of a few spirits, gets ready to leave Skyhold.





	Leaving for Val Royeaux

**Author's Note:**

> A completely self-indulgent Kid! Inquisitor fic by yours truly.

Litha Lavellan, the inquisitor of barely eight, is a very early riser, always waking just as the sun comes up. Knowledge tells her that the early hours of the morning is the best time to get stuff done when it’s still early because there are less people. Usually, if she doesn’t have to be anywhere, her and Curiosity will go to the library and read. Skyhold’s library is big, Curiosity told her it used to be filled with lots more books. The spirit even says that there’s a secret staircase hidden behind a fake wall. Litha wants to go down there someday to see if there are still books.

 

Today, however, she has to go to Val Royeaux to see some nobles. The Inquisitor doesn’t like them much, but her friends will keep her safe. After she gets up, Vanity helps her with her hair. It’s long and blonde, reaching her mid back. Vanity always likes helping her get dressed. Though the spirit has a difficult time manifesting physically, they are always a big help. Today her hair is braided into a bun. Vanity even puts a couple of pins in it for her! She picks out a light blue dress, more elvish than what would normally be expected, but it looks very pretty. She’s out of her bedroom and down the hall just as Skyhold’s residents start to wake up.

 

Avoiding as many people as she can, she ends up in Solas’ rotunda. It’s a very quiet place that smells of wet paint. Knowledge told her once that Solas is the oldest person in Skyhold. When the two get a quiet moment alone, he tells her of days before the Veil. He’s very nice to her and she likes exploring the Fade with him. Today, however, she’s here to give him a hug and say goodbye. She can’t take him to Val Royeaux because Josephine said it might put him in danger. Knowledge added that the humans there wouldn’t like him because he’s an elf. It makes her sad, but she understands.

 

“You should eat before coming to see me so early, _da’len_.”

 

Solas’s voice makes her smile, turning around to hop over to him. He smiles back at her and kneels down to hug her easier.

 

“Maybe, but I wanted to say goodbye before I left. I’ll miss you loads.” She says, tightening her hold around his torso. He brushes a stray hair out of her face.

 

“I will see if I can find you in the Fade, will that ease your mind?”

 

She pulls back to look up at him, his eyes are kind and soft. She nods and gives him a final squeeze before she feels Knowledge tug gently on her conscience.

 

_Vivienne is looking for you. She will be cross if you don’t see her soon._

 

Saying her final goodbyes to Solas, she skips out of the rotunda and up to where Vivienne is waiting for her. They have breakfast together, Vivienne quizzing her on all sorts of mannerisms she needs to remember for their trip. Litha cheats a bit because Knowledge helps her remember. Not that she’d tell the enchanter, the woman doesn’t like spirits. Litha once avoided her and Sera for a week because of just how mean they were to Cole. She likes Cole. His hat makes him look like a mushroom.

 

It’s just past nine when her party finally leaves Skyhold’s gates. Cole had tucked a blue flower behind one of her ears, so she would be less sad when she left. Even though leaving hurts, her friends will wait patiently for her to return. It makes Litha feel loved. 


End file.
